Princess Daisy
“Yeah, sure. Big castle. Woooo. I’m totally impressed. Could use a few more flowers though.” - Princess Daisy, Fortune Street Princess Daisy is the very attractive, extremely cute, regally and unbearably beautiful and sugary sweet ruler of Sarasaland and a recurring character in the Mario franchise. Despite her attractiveness, cuteness, sweetness and beauty, she is a tomboy, something first stated in her debut appearance, Super Mario Land. In accompaniment to her name, she has an affinity for flowers. Her attire, special abilities, personal emblems, and general representations are often flowers, as well. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. After an early hiatus, Daisy was reintroduced in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 due to a lack of human characters in the series. Since then, Daisy has made frequent appearances as a playable character in over 50 game installments for the Mario franchise so far; the most of any female video game character behind Princess Peach. Personality Daisy is portrayed as a tomboy with an extroverted personality and tough demeanor. She can be described as energetic, loud, cheerful, and confident. In the song Save Me With Your Charm, she was shown to speak with a British accent, although in later appearances, when speaking, she uses American slang and has a twang to her voice. She also has a sassy side, often regarded for her wittiness and attitude. Unlike Peach, Daisy is not as proper or poised as she would be based on her appearance and status as royalty; such as standing with her hands on her hips, exhibiting hotheadedness in defeat, showboating in victory, and showing off to get her way. It has been suggested her choice of colors could reflect her personality19, with orange being her favorite20. She likes to go shopping and dine at fine restaurants, but gladly passes up such enjoyments to train instead. Daisy is also portrayed as a champion. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, she seems to be an expert on skating sports; at the point, she was the only one who managed to beat Lakitu's missions. In Mario Strikers Charged, she won the Brick Wall Award for four consecutive years, and five after beating her challenge. In Mario Party 3, she said that she had never lost before, not even with her father. Daisy has claimed to have bad luck and timing. She tripped off stage while receiving her trophy in Mario Tennis, she needs help after becoming lost in the Remix 10 pipe in Super Mario Run, and admits to being absentminded while waiting for her turn in Fortune Street. Daisy will use her charms and tough temper to get what she wants. In Mario Party 3, she flirts with the Millennium Star to get the Beauty Stamp, and she swats Bowser into the sky when he gets in her way. In Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged, her personality is heightened. She celebrates scoring by showboating; throwing herself on the ground as she pumps her arms, brushing her shoulders off, and making a sizzling sound as she presses a finger to her backside. She responds to opponents scoring by trying to hide her injuries, and she crosses her arms and taps her foot disapprovingly at her teammates, who cower in response to her wrath. In Mario Tennis Aces, she largely has the same personality traits as before, although she does show some lack of confidence after witnessing Lucien's possessing Wario, Waluigi, and Luigi, even believing they may not even be able to beat Lucien due to its powers. She also showed some common sense, as she immediately suspected Toad knew more than he let on about Lucien and demanded he tell the truth, and later scolded Wario and Waluigi for even considering getting Lucien again after Mario beat Bowcien, especially after what happened to them earlier. In Fortune Street, Daisy's personality is more heavily explored with the robust amount of dialogue among characters. She is shown to be impulsive and excitable, eager to take on big challenges and try new things; like scaling the Colossus and riding the flying train at the Observatory. She considers becoming a professional athlete when tasked to pick a new trade in Alltrades Abbey, and she repeatedly remarks on wanting to take home cute creatures like Yoshi and Slime to have as pets. Daisy is shown to be domineering and direct to others, teasing and bossing Luigi around when his shops are not large enough. She also talks down to enemies like Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser, refusing to congratulate their success and criticizing their shops, believing they would use foul play. The same game also shows she's not above pitching a fit or forcing others to pay up to allow her to get an expensive item at her request, based on some of her comments. It's also hinted in her bio for Mario Party 3 as well as her comments to Birdo that she is a bit vain regarding her appearance. The P Team/B Team Storyline Blackpool Daisy first appears in Blackpool and becomes a future member of the Multi-Universal Resistance against Haythem Kenway and Anarky. She joins around the same time Sky does. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Daisy joins up with Strange in the frozen land and helps them find Jesse and save Zoe who was kidnapped by Jesse. He also decides to chase the train himself also with the two new members. They find the piece, bring it to the others and get Zoe out which the heroes escape to get back to everyone. Daisy heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Daisy joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Daisy and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. The girls go off to save them though they must deal with Loki and Wesker's plan and at the same time they learn this island is where Pan has been sending his water in order to make his presence all powerful all the time. Ultimate Story Daisy made her debut in Ultimate Story 2 during the Starfox team's vacation on Isle Delfino. Daisy arrived on her cruise ship. She gleefully introduced herself to Peach's friends and wanted to show her around the cruise ship. At the time, they were in inline skates, so she decided put on a pair of her own and glide through the cruise ship on inline skates. Daisy was overjoyed to meet Peach's friends and since then became one of them. As a new member of the group, Daisy was very zealous about helping her new friends out. During the Second Crisis on Dinosaur Planet, she was really happy to visit the planet for the first time and help out her friends however she could. She also became a trio along with Peach and Rayman, doing nearly everything together. Daisy took part in Dinosaur Planet the Second Crisis when she was with Peach and Rayman at Dragon Rock. Daisy's Pokemon 15-Beedrill.png|Beedrill 2-Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur 069-Bellsprout.png|Bellsprout 63-Abra.png|Abra 114-Tangela.png|Tangela 78-Rapidash.png|Rapidash 103-Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor 74-Geodude.png|Geodude 156-Quilava.png|Quilava 165-Ledyba.png|Ledyba 168-Ariados.png|Ariados 192-Sunflora.png|Sunflora 200-Misdreavus.png|Misdreavus 256-Combusken.png|Combusken 261-Poochyena.png|Poochyena 264-Linoone.png|Linoone 276-Taillow.png|Taillow 305-Lairon.png|Lairon 347-Anorith.png|Anorith 346-Cradily.png|Cradily 281-Kirlia.png|Kirlia 338-Solrock.png|Solrock 332-Cacturne.png|Cacturne 312-Minun.png|Minun 357-Tropius.png|Tropius 391-Monferno.png|Monferno 407-Roserade.png|Roserade 413-Wormadam (Plant).png|Wormadam (Plant Form) 423-Gastrodon (East).png|Gastrodon (East Sea) 434-Stunky.png|Stunky 421-Cherrim.png|Cherrim 469-Yanmega.png|Yanmega 465-Tangrowth.png|Tangrowth 455-Carnivine.png|Carnivine 499-Pignite.png|Pignite 509-Purrloin.png|Purrloin 513-Pansear.png|Pansear 514-Simisear.png|Simisear 542-Leavanny.png|Levanny 556-Maractus.png|Maractus 530-Excadrill.png|Excadrill 533-Gurdurr.png|Gurdurr 591-Amoonguss.png|Amoonguss 578-Duosion.png|Duosion 611-Fraxure.png|Fraxure 520-Tranquill.png|Tranquill 521-Unfezant (Female).png|Unfezant (Female) 626-Bouffalant.png|Bouffalant 632-Durant.png|Durant 651-Quilladin.png|Quilladin 662-Fletchinder.png|Fletchinder 672-Skiddo.png|Skiddo 674-Pancham.png|Pancham 686-Inkay.png|Inkay 694-Helioptile.png|Helioptile 711-Gourgeist.png|Gourgeist 707-Klefki.png|Klefki Gallery Daisy_MP10.png Daisy2-CaptainSelect-MSS.png 178px-Daisy_Artwork_-_Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Games.png|her Olympic outfit ItadakiDaisy.png|In her dress Mparty6 daisy2.jpg DaisyTrophy.png 250px-Peachdaisy-hrc-mss.png Daisy_SSBUltimate.png The Mushroom Kingdom War.png|"LOTM: Weirdmageddon- The Mushroom Kingdom War" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Princesses Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Royalty Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Sexy characters Category:Luigi and Daisy Category:Masculine Girl Category:Love Interests of Luigi Category:Badass Princess Category:Shorttanks Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jen Taylor Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Girlfriends Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story